Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World
Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World is a short special that was created in 1987 by DIC Entertainment with Saban Productions. It originally aired with Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth as a two part mini-series, with each installment lasting for approximately 25 minutes. The story was based on the Barbie and the Rockers doll line in which Barbie is the lead singer of a rock band. Official Summary "Hi, I'm Barbie. My group The Rock Stars, and I are taking off to 'Out Of This World' in our very first video! Ken, Dana, Diva, Dee Dee, Derek and I are going where no group has gone before... into outer space! Now our music is rocking the outer limits because we've launched into an adventure that's totally 'Out Of This World'. So strap yourself into action, because the countdown to fun has begun! Love Barbie." Plot After Barbie and the Rockers have finished their record-breaking world tour, interviewers are interested to know what Barbie will do next. She says she has something "extra special" planned. The band goes to stay at a hotel and also ask Barbie what they are going to do next, but Barbie doesn't tell them either. She does say that everything will be fine and they all dance to one of their songs. After dancing all night, Barbie greets a postman in the morning. He gives her an invitation to a ball to honor her as the first ambassador for world peace. Barbie decides to take Ken as her date and they all help Barbie decide on what to wear. When she is ready, she and Ken go to the ball and she finally reveals what the band will be doing next: They will be doing the first concert ever performed in outer space. Everyone in the audience is impressed but when Barbie tells the band they need to be convinced. They all agree on the idea and have to quickly prepare everything. When everything is organized, the band goes into space and view the stars and planets. After having fun on the ship, they reach the Interstar Amphitheater, where they will be performing. They are greeted by Dr. Leonard and are surprised that they have an audience up in space. The band go to get and go with Dr. Leonard to see their stage. As the band are about to go on worldwide TV live, and it is air time, the band runs to the stage. Barbie tells everyone that the concert is to mark the first day of world peace everywhere and plays a new song she wrote specially for the concert. Characters *Barbie *Ken *Dee Dee *Dana *Diva *Derek *Dr. Leonard Music *"Barbie & The Rockers (Rock Stars)" *"Catch Us If You Can" *"Best Friends" *"I'm Happy Just to Dance With You" *"Do You Believe in Magic" *"Reachin' For The Stars" *"Everybody Rock" Voice Credits *Sharon Lewis as Barbie *Michael Breyner as Ken *Mary Adams as Dana *Joanne Wilson as Dee Dee *Sarah Jayson as Diva Additional Voices *John Stoker *Veena Sood *Debbie Lick *Nikki Sharp *Lynn Johnson *John Payne *Doc Harris *Viktoria Langton *Garry Chalk *Katherine Mead *Doug Parker Release The miniseries has only been released on VHS (though in Italy is was released on DVD also). It has been out of print since the 1980s, and cover songs from the two specials would have to be licensed for the series to get any DVD releases. It was also released in Spain, Portugal, Sweden, Denmark, Hungary, Great Britain and France, the dubs that kept the original title called them the Rock Stars. Trivia *Originally departed from hi tops in 1987, this miniseries was supposed to have been a Monday-to-Friday cartoon series, but negotiations between DIC Entertainment and Mattel fell through, and the project eventually emerged with a whole new set of characters, and the sponsorship of Hasbro, as Maxie's World the following year. *The toyline was made to compete with Jem, a Hasbro cartoon and toyline which show and toyline that got cancelled in 1987-1988. *The title of this movie is mentioned by Nikki in the episode "Let's Make a Doll" from the web series Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. * The only dub to translate the songs was Portuguese, while all other dubs left the songs in English. *In the scene where they showed the foreign magazines, they showed a Russian magazine. It is very odd, considering this movie was made during the Cold War, and the Russians did not get along well with Americans. Goofs *When Barbie is being made the first world peace ambassador, her jacket is dark blue in the far away shot. In the close up shot, it is pink, like it is supposed to be. *When Barbie is getting ready for the ball her earrings changed from small round pink ones to dangly ones that have silver on them. *As Barbie is getting ready she is wearing her tiara, and then she stops wearing it. The girls put it on her again later on. *When Barbie runs down the stairs to greet Ken for the ball, her gloves are missing. In the next shot showing her, her gloves are back. *Near the beginning, Barbie's coat turns from dark blue to pink. *When Barbie is hanging upside down from the machine, her hat doesn't fall off. *Upon unveiling the rocket; the veil is seen as yellow. After Barbie cuts the red ribbon, and the camera pans up to the shuttle, the veil is then seen as white. * When they showed the foreign magazines, one of them was Russian Life, which is strange considering this movie came out during the Cold War. Category:Barbie and the Rockers: Out of this World Category:Movies